


When You're Ready

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gen, M/M, ficadayinmay, it wasn't supposed to be sad but then i accidentally made it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie asks Ian and Mickey about the right age to have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Ready

Debbie storms into the Gallagher kitchen, huffing as she sits down, throwing her backpack to the ground. Mickey eyes her as he stretches his grilled cheese away from his mouth. 

"Was is it, Debs?" Ian asks flipping his own grilled cheese in the pan. 

"Boys" Debbie says annoyed.

Ian and Mickey eye each other, trying to hide a smile.

"I know that feeling," Ian says jokingly, walking over to the table with his sandwich. 

"What are you male troubles now?" Mickey asks through stretching cheese, trying to sound uninterested. 

"Sex." Debbie says bluntly. Both boys choke on their food. 

"Did you…did you.." Ian tries to gesture a way to ask Debbie if she actually..did it. 

"No," She says sadly. " I don’t even know how I feel about it. I mean what is the right age anyway?"

"It has fuck all to do with age," Mickey explains.

"What he means is it’s more if you’re ready or not. Don’t do it if you’re not"

"Yeah and don’t let people make you do it so you can ‘be a man’. Or well in your case a woman. Fuck that."

Ian eyes Mickey curiously. 

"Well…when were you guys ready?"

Mickey looks down at his food, playing with the cheese.

Ian clears his throat, “Fourteen. But that doesn't mean _you_ have to be ready at fourteen.”

Debbie nods, “Mickey?” 

Mickey gets up, ”I don’t want to talk about it.”.  He throws the remainder of his sandwich in the trash before he walks out of the room. 

"Wh-what was that about?" Debbie asks. 

"I uh… I don’t know," Ian slowly gets up. "Just… don’t do it until you’re ready okay, Debs? Promise?."

Debbie nods as Ian follows Mickey.


End file.
